


convenience store

by YUY4N



Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jiaqi gay mess, kong xueer as sherry girl its lit, yu yan cool calm and collected as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUY4N/pseuds/YUY4N
Summary: in which jiaqi goes to the convenience store and meets the new night shift employee.
Relationships: Xu Jiaqi/Yu Yan
Kudos: 15





	convenience store

“xueer i’m headed out!”

“bring me back some m&ms and a lychee soda!!”

jiaqi stepped out of her dorm and headed towards the nearby convenience store. it was a fairly chilly night, so she wore layers over layers. she was covered top down with a puffer jacket, a scarf, and even mittens. she entered the convenience store, locking eyes with her beloved carbonara noodle packet, practically running to the aisle and paying no attention to the employee seated at the register. jiaqi quickly grabbed xueer’s snack and a peach soda before heading to the register. the employee put her things in a black, plastic bag and calculated the price. jiaqi paid no attention to the process. it was the same, old employee from nights before, who showed his “happiness” whenever jiaqi came running into the store.

“that’ll be $7.98 please.”

jiaqi’s ears perked with curiosity. she looked up from her phone and was met with a fairly young employee. she was pretty. her red hair was messily tied up into a bun and her glasses fit her face perfectly. she had two wrist tattoos, but jiaqi couldn’t make out the words. her name tag read the name ‘yu yan.’  _ hmm that fits her. _

“um.. when are you going to stop staring?”

jiaqi blinked out of her daydream and quickly dug in her jacket’s pocket to find her remaining 98 cents. 

“uh, so what happened to uncle zhu?”

“he quit. he said that he was sick of seeing this one girl all the time so he retired and quit.”

jiaqi chuckled to herself, knowing well that uncle zhu quit because of her.

“do you go to school near here?”

the girl quirked an eyebrow.

“how’d you-?”

“your backpack. mine looks just like that.”

she laughed.

“i do. i go to ywy university.”

“same! what a coincidence!” jiaqi said, “oh i’m so rude for not introducing myself. xu jiaqi.” she held her hand out for her to shake it. 

“yu yan.” she took the hand.

they stared in silence.

“you’re really pretty. can i have your number?” jiaqi blurted out. she gasped and slapped her hand across her mouth.

yu yan’s eyes widened and she laughed.

“the confident one aren’t we?” she took out her phone and handed it to jiaqi.

“you’re really pretty too xu jiaqi.”

jiaqi smiled. she put her number in yuyan’s phone.

“would you like to go out with me one day?”

“of course xu jiaqi.”

yu yan handed the small bag to jiaqi and waved goodbye. jiaqi smiled back and left.

_ ringing sherry girl… _

_ hello??? _

**_xueer you won’t believe what just happened!_ **


End file.
